For most golfers, clean and dry golf balls are imperative for optimum play. Unfortunately, in the course of playing a round of golf, the typical golfer will soil his or her golf balls quite frequently. To combat this nuisance, most golfers carry a golf towel secured to their golf bag or placed in their golf cart. When the golf ball becomes dirtied or wet, the golfer can bring the golf ball over to the towel and wipe the ball clean. The drawbacks to this mode of cleaning and drying balls are numerous. It is often inconvenient to either hand carry a golf towel or retreat to a golf bag or cart to clean a golf ball. Further, while securing a towel to the golfer's clothing may lessen this inconvenience, the golfer's clothing will eventually become wet or dirty through contact with the progressively soiled towel. Additionally, since most golfers carry one or more golf balls in their pockets during play, if a golf ball is not cleaned before being placed in the pocket, the golfer's pocket will become dirty. There is therefore a need for a device which allows a golfer to conveniently maintain clean and dry golf balls.